babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving-Up
Thanksgiving-Up is the 12th and final episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 66th episode overall. It was uploaded on November 22, 2018. Summary Everyone joins together to celebrate Thanksgiving and give thanks to one another. However, the Dark Slayer (an uninvited guest and notorious villain) shows up and while he promises not to be a bother, he ends up ruining Thanksgiving dinner! Will the spirit of the holiday be enough to ensure that Dark Slayer will still be welcome? Plot On Thanksgiving, everyone's excited for the dinner celebration. Uncle Lamb's finishing up the food for Thanksgiving dinner and asks Baby Lamb to show him the guest list so he knows how many to cook for. Donny's watching Planes, Trains, and Automobiles. Ricky notices it's the part where Neal Page starts swearing repeatedly, but Donny says this is the edited version where they creatively bleeped out all the swear words. The clip is shown with all the f-bombs replaced with Peter Griffin's laughter. Baby Lamb shows his uncle the guest list, but is surprised that they want to invite Mickey Mouse because he doesn't want to let that "commercializing freeloader" into his house for Thanksgiving. Baby Lamb says Mickey Mouse came to Capitol City lots of times and Cow adds it would be nice to have someone famous come over for Thanksgiving. Uncle Lamb offers them some apple pie before the guests arrive. Cow is about to take the first bite, but the guests have already arrived so he's gonna have to wait. Baby Lamb and Cow are amazed at how many people came over for Thanksgiving, especially Mickey and Minnie. There's a knock on the door, so Baby Lamb answers it and finds that The Dark Slayer came! Baby Lamb and Belle wanna know why he's here, and he says he wants to spend Thanksgiving here. Belle whispers to Baby Lamb that he's not on the guest list but Baby Lamb tells her it's Thanksgiving and everyone should be welcome. So he invites the Dark Slayer, who promises not to be a bother. Meanwhile, Donny parade Bill and Mejax about the Thanksgiving Day Parade, and they said the balloons had to be grounded and one of them got popped. The Dark Slayer tries to make smalltalk with Mickey Mouse, saying his being 90 years reminds him of his father, only Mickey's alive. He laughs but nobody else does so he feels awkward. Goofy passes by and notices how bald The Dark Slayer is, so he throws Goofy out of the bed. Cow says if they can't trust The Dark Slayer with smalltalk, how can they trust him to be with them for Thanksgiving dinner. Belle blames Baby Lamb for the idea, but he says that even if he's a villan, he can't ruin anything on a holiday. Uncle Lamb says dinner will be ready soon and The Dark Slayer offers to help him prepare dinner. Baby Lamb talks about how nice The Dark Slayer was being, but Cow is still unsure. Baby Lamb tells everyone that since it's Thanksgiving, they should all relax and be happy with one another, and Cow thinks nothing will go wrong. Until they hear a gigantic explosion! Cow takes back what he said. It turns out The Dark Slayer blew up the whole entire kitchen, so everyone's Thanksgiving dinner is ruined. He did that because Uncle refused to give him a taste, but Uncle wanted him to wait for dinner like everyone else, whether or not he's the guest of honor. Cow is shocked that dinner is ruined and moos in despair! Pissed off, Baby Lamb reprimands The Dark Slayer for being a bother, but Ricky says there's another way to reprimand someone after doing something stupid. While singing a parody of the Blue's Clues closing song, he kicks The Dark Slayer out of the house. Donny mocks Baby Lamb for thinking everyone should be welcome even though he condoned Ricky kicking The Dark Slayer out. Cow is upset because he was looking forward to dinner! Baby Lamb went to go talk to The Dark Slayer. After a while, Baby Lamb returns with The Dark Slayer, who is met with insults when he tries to speak. The Dark Slayer then decides to show his sentiments through a heartfelt song. Once he finished, The Dark Slayer says he doesn't have a family to spend Thanksgiving with and since he knew them very well, he thought he would want to join them. He apologizes for what he's done as everyone finds that Thanksgiving is no about food for the body but food for the heart and about being thankful for one another. Uncle Lamb reinvites The Dark Slayer for Thanksgiving dinner, using leftover Halloween candy to substitute the dinner. Cow's happy to eat something and Baby Lamb makes a toast to everyone as Cow says that it's not fun eating if you don't have someone to eat it with. Baby Lamb and Cow wishes everyone a very Happy Thanksgiving as the episode, and the third season, concludes. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Alphabet Pal *Belle Butterfly *Donny Dolphin *Uncle Lamb *The Dark Slayer *Bill *Mejax *Bomb *Goofy *Roger Rex *Packard *Cliff Hanger *The Yodely Guy *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse Songs *Now It's Time for So Long *Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Seen Trivia *This episode marks The Dark Slayer's first appearance in the series since The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1, and he's redesigned. *The scene with The Dark Slayer singing pays tribute to a scene from Disney's Recess where Mikey decides to sing a heartwarming song instead of the national anthem. *This is the first time Cow moos like an actual cow. *Mickey Mouse is seen watching his appearance in the House of Mouse episode, "House of Turkey". *This is the final episode uploaded in 2018. *There was originally going to be a scene where Baby Lamb is shown talking to the Dark Slayer, but it was cut from the actual episode for unknown reasons. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials